Esmeraldas de Chocolate
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Nadie conoce a Hermione Granger como Harry Potter y eso ellos lo saben perfectamente. Además, también saben que él le pertenece por completo en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenece. Todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Para el Reto "Mis Ídolos" del foro Weird Sister. Basado en la canción "Te conozco" de Ricardo Arjona.**

* * *

><p>...<strong>::: ESMERALDAS DE CHOCOLATE :::…<strong>

Las horas pasaban y las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla se acumulaban una tras otra formando un pequeño montoncito en una esquina de la mesa. Sólo el "Tic-Tac" de algún reloj se escuchaba en la estancia, desesperando aún más al chico que allí se encontraba al recordarle que era un segundo más que estaba completamente solo.

En algún momento fue el héroe más grande del mundo del mundo mágico, el Elegido, el niño que vivió y venció, pero esos tiempos quedaron atrás hace bastante. Se acabaron con el fin de la guerra. Ahora sólo era un intento fallido de hombre que trataba de ahogar sus penas en una bebida que sabe que no lo va a emborrachar ni mucho menos lo hará olvidar.

Ahora era quizá el ser más patético sobre la faz de la tierra.

Su valentía se había ido con Voldemort, al igual que su coraje y su ideal de vida. Todo se había acabado aquella noche. Esa fatídica noche en la que no tuvo el valor de ir y luchar por lo más importante que había tenido en su vida. Esa maldita noche en la que simplemente renunció al amor y la dejó ir junto con su corazón.

Dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa al mismo tiempo que aventaba la botella que tenía en sus manos, haciendo que ésta se estrellara contra una pared y varios trozos de vidrios salieran volando en distintas direcciones. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, bufando frustrado y revolviendo considerablemente su cabello. Estuvo así por un par de minutos, con los ojos cerrados mientras maldecía una y otra vez su vida. De un momento a otro se levantó bruscamente se la silla y caminó a una de las tantas estanterías que se encontraban en el despacho, tomó con delicadeza un porta retrato con una antigua foto del trío dorado en sus tiempo de Hogwarts, lo volteó y lo abrió. Suspiró al sacar un papel doblado prolijamente. Volvió a colocar el porta retrato en su lugar y con paso lento se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba segundos antes y se sentó.

Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos y las manos le temblaban mientras desdoblaba con mucha delicadeza el papel, como si éste fuese a deshacerse de un momento a otro. Al estar completamente desplegado, se pudo apreciar la foto de dos enamorados abrazados cariñosamente mientras sonreían y el joven le daba un beso en la mejilla a la flamante chica, de fondo tenían la imagen de una extraña carpa en medio del bosque.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

**-.-.-.-**

_- ¡Harry, ven! ¡Rápido! - Gritaba impaciente una castaña al interior de una extraña y vieja carpa._

_Un segundo después apareció un muchacho como alma que lleva el diablo, con los lentes torcidos y la varita en alto, dispuesto a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Al percatarse de que no había ningún peligro, bajó lentamente la varita y miró fijamente a su acompañante. La chica sólo trataba de aguantar la risa mientras lo veía._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma? ¿Tienes idea el susto que me acabas de dar? - La joven ahora reía abiertamente para frustración del moreno - ¡No es gracioso, Hermione! - Finalizó cruzado de brazos._

_- Lo siento, Harry. De verdad - Traba de hablar lo más claro posible, pero la risa no se lo permitía._

_- No lo parece - Aseveró Harry alzando una ceja - ¿Podrías al menos dejar de reír y decirme que demonios es tan gracioso? -_

_- Mírate - _

_El chico bajó la mirada y se vio descalzo, con un pantalón de pijama azul tan grande que se le caía solo y una chaqueta marrón precariamente colocada, sin franela. Debía admitir que era una imagen deplorable y que si él no estuviese un su pellejo, también se estaría riendo._

_- ¿Es así como piensas combatir el mal? Debes ser el héroe más bizarro que jamás haya habido - La cara de Harry se encendió por momentos, pero después se unió a la risa de su amiga. Era contagiosa._

_- Aún no me has dicho por qué gritabas, Hermione - Dijo el joven una vez calmados._

_- Mira - Le mostro al incrédulo joven una cámara mágica que había sacado de un escondite, detrás de una piedra._

_- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - _

_Hermione se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y le sonrió a su amigo - Quiero que nos tomemos una foto, Harry. Quiero recordar por siempre este momento de felicidad en medio de tanta guerra - Su voz se entristeció un poco al final de la frase y eso no le paso desapercibido al joven, que la conocía como la palma de su mano._

_- ¡Esta bien, Herms! Lo que tú digas… - El rostro de la chica se iluminó y los ojos le brillaron de alegría y emoción - …pero primero déjame ir a cambiarme, a ver si dejo de parecer un vagabundo -_

_El chico iba de vuelta a la carpa cuando sintió que su amiga tomaba su brazo y lo hacía detenerse. La miró curioso - Así estás perfecto, Harry - Él levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, haciendo que ella riera levemente - Este momento es perfecto y quiero recordarlo tal cual pasó, aunque tú parezcas un vagabundo - La bruja se acercó y le acomodó los lentes para después darle un casto beso en los labios y sonreírle._

_Harry le quitó la cámara de las manos y sonrió ante su perplejidad - Bueno, ¿Cómo es que funciona esto? - La castaña lo abrazo y sonrió hasta más no poder antes de explicarle todo detalladamente y proceder con la foto._

**-.-.-.-**

Eso ocurrió un par de días antes de ir al Valle de Godric.

Luego de la deserción de Ron, ellos tuvieron tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismos y conocerse más el uno al otro.

Todo ocurrió rápido y sin advertencias.

Simplemente se dejaron llevar y descubrir.

Encontraron un mundo distinto, una vida distinta, momentos distintos, sentimientos distintos. Todo en medio de una guerra que estaba cobrando demasiadas vidas, pero que a ellos les hizo descubrir una nueva.

Una vida en la que ellos no eran amigo ni hermanos, sino amantes viajando por el mundo mientras luchaban por un futuro mejor.

Pero esa vida se acabó con el regreso de Ron, al recordar con su presencia que existían otras personas que los amaban y a los cuales no querían hacer daño. Al recordar lo que todos esperaban y querían de ellos.

Decidieron continuar y dejarse.

Fingir que nada había pasado aunque existieran mil fotos que lo evidenciasen.

Así hasta el día de hoy. Tres años después.

Nadie se enteró lo que había pasado aquellos meses de soledad y ellos tampoco iban a contarlo.

Hermione siguió y lo intentó con Ron. Aún lo seguía intentando.

Harry también siguió con su destino y lo intentó con Ginny. Pero no había funcionado. Por eso ahora se aferraba al olvido y al recuerdo y se torturaba con los "Hubiese".

Si hubiese si más valiente…

Si hubiese luchado por ella…

Si no hubiese pensado en todos antes que en él…

Si no hubiese tratado de negar su amor…

Quizá, y solo quizá, ella ahora estaría en sus brazos y él no estaría tratando de ahogarse en cerveza de mantequilla para intentar olvidar.

Volvió a doblar la foto, con algo de brusquedad, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su jean antes de destapar una nueva cerveza y bajarla de un trago. Pensó en cambiar de bebida y buscar algo que de verdad lo emborrachara, pero descartó la idea al segundo. A Hermione no le gustaría que bebiera.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y bufó frustrado - Siempre tú, Hermione. ¡Maldita sea! En todo lo que hago y pienso siempre estás tú. ¡Tú y sólo tú! - Golpeó la mesa lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de descargar su frustración y haciendo que varias botellas vacías cayeran al piso y se rompieran.

Desesperado, busco su varita y se desapareció. No sabía lo que hacía, pero cuando se vio parado frente a una puerta que él conocía muy bien, su mente se aclaró y una fuerte convicción reinó en su ser. El valor que creía perdido volvió mil veces más intenso y eso era algo que no pensaba desaprovechar en ese momento.

Con decisión tocó la puerta y esperó paciente.

Un par de minutos después, que a él se le hicieron eternos, la razón de su tormento abrió con cautela la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al verla.

- ¡Harry! - Susurró con sorpresa su amiga, sin despegarle la mirada de los ojos.

- ¿Está Ron? - Ella negó con la cabeza, la voz se le había esfumado - Bien - Sin esperar invitación se adentró al apartamento y la esperó en la sala. Ella tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y cerrar la puerta antes de seguirlo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el silencio se hizo abismal y reinó por unos cuantos minutos. Entre ellos las palabras siempre sobraron, una mirada bastaba para decirlo todo. Para comprenderse.

Esmeralda y Chocolate juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? ¿Qué quieres? - El moreno sonrió irónico y ella sólo lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Tú, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo - Como un cazador se acercó la castaña y muy cerca de sus labios susurró - Vine por ti -

Ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo alejó con un suave empujón - ¿Estabas bebiendo? -

- Si, pero no estoy borracho - La mira con algo de burla y ella levanta una ceja - Por más que lo desee, la cerveza de mantequilla no es capaz de emborrachar a los humanos y aunque he estado tentado a beber hasta perder la conciencia, ¿sabes por qué no lo he hecho? - La miró fijamente a esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero ella ni señales dio, así que decidió continuar con su monologo - Porque cada vez que agarraba y destapaba la maldita botella de Whisky te recordaba, recordaba cuánto odias que beba y la dejaba. Porque no he podido ni podré hacer algo que vaya en tu contra, Hermione. Porque no sales de mi cabeza y tu recuerdo se ha convertido en mi maldita conciencia - Se dejo caer en un sillón cercano y clavó su mirada al piso mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Harry, yo… - Dio un paso hacia él, dispuesta a consolarlo, pero se detuvo. No era prudente, aunque le doliera en el alma verlo así - Lo hablamos, Harry. Dijimos que continuaríamos y haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Era… _ES_ lo mejor - Trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo a pesar del temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

Harry levanto la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió irónico - ¿Lo mejor para quién, Hermione? Ilumíname con tu inteligencia porque hasta donde yo sé, lo mejor para mí, eres tú -

Frunció el ceño en ese gesto tan característico de ella cuando analizaba algo - Lo mejor para todos -

- ¿Estás segura? - El moreno se levantó del sillón y le enfrentó la mirada - ¿Lo mejor para ti? -

- Para todos -

- Para ellos, pero no para nosotros - Se fue acercando lentamente hacia su acompañante al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía alejándose - Te conozco, Hermione. Sé que no es eso lo que crees. Sé que no es eso lo que quieres -

- Y según tú, ¿qué quiero? - Sus piernas le temblaban, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar la gama de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Por lo menos no después de lo que anteriormente había dicho. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se encontró acorralada entre una estantería y el cuerpo de su amigo. Él sonrió triunfante al notarlo.

- Me quieres a mí - Sin esperar una protesta se lanzó sobre los labios de la castaña, besándolos con ansias y desesperación.

Al principio ella trató de resistirse dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho, pero después de mucho intentarlo se rindió a sus sentimientos y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y desesperación. Luego de no haber probado esos labios por 3 años, hacerlo de nuevo era el cielo.

Lentamente, él se separó un poco de ella y unió sus frentes, con los ojos aún cerrados - Sabes que nadie te conoce como yo, ¿o acaso él sabe tus más profundos secretos, tus miedos y preocupaciones? ¿Él sabe que tocas el piano y que fue tu abuelo quien te enseñó? ¿Él sabe que antes de dormir siempre piensas en lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer durante el día? ¿Él sabe que tu dulce favorito es el chocolate, pero que prefieres el sencillo a los costosos o con agregados? - Se dio una pausa para tomar aire y mirarla a los ojos, como tanto le gustaba - Mejor aún, ¿él sabe que después de hacer el amor te gusta comer galletas y tomar un vaso de jugo de jugo de naranja? - Hermione tembló bajo su tacto y el sonrió - No lo sabe -

- ¡Esto no es justo, Harry! ¡No puedes venir de un momento a otro a decirme todo eso y poner mi mundo de cabeza! - Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella inmediatamente cerró sus ojos para impedir que muchas más siguieran a esa. Con delicadeza, el moreno le limpió esa gota salina y la besó dulcemente.

Al principio fue beso amoroso, suave, tranquilo y cargado de profundos sentimientos, sin embargo, a medida que corría el tiempo y la necesidad iba creciendo en su interior, el beso se fue tornando mucho más salvaje y pasional, dejando salir a flote su más bajos instintos.

Harry se separó un poco y se dispuso a besarle el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y lamerlo, haciendo que ella soltara un débil gemido - Dime, Hermione… Dime si él te conoce como yo - Un mordisco en el cuello y otro gemido por parte de ella - Dime si él te hace el amor como te lo hago yo - Su lengua lamió toda la extensión del níveo cuello hasta llegar a sus labios al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus caderas. Ella suelta otro gemido al sentirlo - Dime si él te hace sentir como yo - Devora sus labios con ansias introduciendo su lengua mientras recorre su espalda con la punta de los dedos. Otro gemido de ella es ahogado durante el beso al sentir el contacto de las pieles - Dime si él te ama la mitad de lo que te amo yo - El mordió y lamió el labio inferior de la castaña, haciéndola gemir una vez más, antes de posarse en su oído y susurrar - La respuesta siempre será "No" y lo sabes - Le mordió lentamente el lóbulo, haciéndola gemir una última vez, antes de separarse y admirarla.

Ella se encontraba apoyada en el estante, con la cara apuntando al techo, la respiración agitada, los cachetes sonrojados y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Harry? - Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada esmeralda llena de deseo y amor.

- Porque no puedo vivir sin ti, Hermione - Extendió su brazo y con su mano acarició suavemente el rostro que tanto amaba - Solo niégame todo lo que te he dicho y me iré -

Sus ojos chocolate reflejaban dudas y temor y su cerebro iba tan rápido que casi la mareaba, pero aún así no dejaba de ver esa mirada esmeralda. Esos ojos que fueron, son y siempre serán su perdición, destruyendo sus barreras y mandando al diablo todo la lógica de su ser.

Ella sabía que negar todo sería una vil mentira que la dejaría de nuevo en ese abismo en el que voluntariamente se había dejado caer llevándola a la infelicidad absoluta.

- Ven conmigo, Hermione - Su voz sonó a suplica y sus ojos reflejaron dolor.

Él dejó de acariciar su rostro y le tendió su mano, solo esperando que ella la tomara para desaparecerse y vivir muy lejos de allí. Como siempre debió ser.

La castaña extrañó su tacto y miró su mano extendida. Sabía lo que significaba: El fin de nada y el comienzo de todo.

Los recuerdos llenaron su mente y todo se aclaró. Sólo con él fue y será feliz, así de simple y sencillo. No existía nada más.

Alzó la vista y vio que él la miraba impaciente, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. Con todo el amor que pudo le sonrió y suavemente tomó su mano, apretándola. Sus ojos brillaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Esmeralda y Chocolate volvieron a chocar y centellaron. Brillaron. Se inmortalizaron.

Desde ese entonces, no se supo más de ellos,

sólo una foto tirada en el piso fue el objeto delator,

de todo el amor que sintieron y que hoy en día se realizó.

Días después, una nota llegó,

con una escueta explicación de lo que en ese feliz día sucedió y,

aunque no aclaró del todo la situación,

dejó en claro que su amor por siempre triunfó.

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Debo admitir que prefiero escribir Dramione, ya que son mis favoritos, pero traté de esforzarme para que éste fic quedara lo mejor posible, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado leyéndolo :)<p>

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, delen click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
